Estrella de Amor
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Kagami siempre tuvo que "lidiar" con el lado otaku de Konata pero también tras estar por terminar el primer año de universidad tendrá que lidiar con su lado más zarpado...


Disclaimer: "Lucky Star" le pertenece a su respectivo autor/a…

 **Estrella de Amor**

"Konata… ¿pero qué…?".

Hiiragi Kagami no podía creer lo descarada que se había vuelto su novia Izumi Konata… Esta última en los últimos tiempos se había convertido en algo así como una depravada sexual pues la manoseaba y besaba al aire libre aunque siempre donde parecían estar a solas de momento como en la entrada de un callejón… pero lo peor era cuando la "obligaba" a colocarse dentro de la vagina un consolador y caminaban juntas de vuelta a casa de la universidad… Y claro está que Konata siempre jugaba con las intensidades del vibrador…

Pero Kagami ahora la veía estar completamente desnuda mientras se pasaba las manos por todo el cuerpo…

"Cierra la puerta, deja la bandeja y ponte cómoda para disfrutar del espectáculo".

Kagami, que se había retirado un momento de su pieza para ir por vasos con gaseosa y jugo, dejó la bandeja sobre su mesa ratona y se sentó al borde de su cama. Por fortuna hoy estaban a solas en la residencia Hiiragi aunque por otro lado Konata siempre se fijaba en esos detalles… Sería una depravada sexual pero no era tonta… Oh, no era para nada esto último…

Konata empezó con un baile sensual poniéndose se espaldas a Kagami y juntando las manos detrás de la nuca mientras movía el orto lentamente y luego se lo palmeó de pronto con ambas manos parando en seco su baile asustando a Kagami…

"¿Sabes, Kagamin? Doy gracias a todo y a todos por la vida tan feliz que llevo… pero sería injusto no retribuirle en algo a la sociedad que me da tanto de lo que me gusta y de lo que necesito para vivir…".

Konata se dio la vuelta primero llevándose las manos a las tetitas y luego pasó a acariciarse los pezones… Esto hizo sonrojar a Kagami aún más de lo que ya estaba… Y luego Konata continuó hablando…

"Cuando mi padre sea muy viejo lo voy a cuidar en retribución por todo el cariño que me dio en vez de dejarlo casi tirado en un geriátrico…". Anunció la petisa de larguísimo cabello tras estirarse los pezones hasta que casi le dolieron. "Y cuando seamos multimillonarias vamos a donar la mitad de nuestra fortuna a organizaciones serias de derechos y deberes humanos…".

Kagami apenas tenía una vaga idea de a dónde pensaba llegar Konata con su extraño accionar...

" _¿Cómo puede hablar de algo tan hermoso cuando está haciendo algo tan obsceno…?"._

Konata de pronto dejó de acariciarse y se acercó a Kagami poniendo las manos en las rodillas y mirándola directo a los ojos:

"Dando lo mejor de nosotras lo vamos a conseguir… Es decir, vos te encargarás de las finanzas y yo de programar algunos de los mejores videojuegos de la historia de la humanidad…".

A sus 18 años Kagami asistía la universidad iniciando la carrera de ciencias económicas y Konata se había inscripto en un terciario dedicado a la programación de simuladores virtuales… Ambas estaban por terminar lo que sería su primer año en sus carreras y todavía era muy pronto para asegurar algo pero Kagami pensó que ya desde la secundaria Konata tenía muy en claro qué quería hacer tras la graduación y a qué dedicarse el resto de su vida.

Ese solo pensamiento de su Konata siendo tan fuerte de voluntad y terminantemente decidida a alcanzar sus sueños hicieron que Kagami se mareara por la sangre que le empezaba a fluir demasiado rápido…

"Kagami, ¿estás bien…? Oh, te volví a dejar impactada por mi belleza física…".

"No es sólo por eso…".

Kagami alcanzó a agarrarle de la muñeca a Konata antes de que se cayera para atrás jalándola hacía sí y dejando a ambas tiradas sobre la cama.

"Konata, yo no sé cómo es que puedo notar tanta dicha… Bueno, en verdad sí que lo sé… pero…".

"Ah, ya entiendo lo que quieres decir…".

Konata restregó la cara sobre las tetas de Kagami mientras esta última la abrazaba.

"¿Y qué quería decir…?"

Le preguntó Kagami.

"Oh, creo que ya se me olvidó…".

"¡Che…!".

Kagami trató de sacarse de encima a Konata pero ésta la retuvo mientras le volvía a restregar la cara por las tetas…

"Kagami, ya me re calentaste… Hagamos el amor…".

"Déjame decirte que… ¡Mmm…!".

Konata había atrapado los lados de la cabeza de Kagami y le plantó un beso que al principio fue bastante casto pero que cuando Konata notó que los labios de Kagami se separaban un poco metió de lleno la lengua iniciando una batalla con la de Kagami…

Pero Kagami al final logró soltarse del agarre de su novia y cuando entreabrió la puerta de su pieza le dijo que no tenía ganas de momento…

"¡Buuu… aguafiestas…!".

Konata se recostó sobre la cama de Kagami sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez.

"Kagamin, te voy a estar esperando…".

Maulló Konata.

Kagami cerró la puerta de un portazo cuando salió de su propia pieza mientras se tapaba algo de sangrado nasal.

 **Unos minutos después…**

Tras ducharse con agua fría y vestirse con su pilcha preferida Kagami volvió a su pieza y ahí encontró a Konata durmiendo en cuero sobre su cama… La tapó con una sábana y se recostó a su lado…

" _Ay, Konata, me encanta estar a tu lado aunque seas un poquitín degenerada… Pero también me encanta el hacer nada a tu lado…"._

Kagami la abrazó y Konata se removió un poco empezando a murmurar en sueños…:

"Kagamiiin… por favor no te quites el consolador…".

" _¿¡Eh…!? ¡Pero qué hija de…!"._

FIN


End file.
